The present disclosure relates to memory module testing, more particular aspects relate to stress testing memory modules to determine traffic-to-temperature parameters. Stress testing may generally be understood as deliberately intense or thorough testing used to determine the stability of a given system or hardware. It may generally involve observing the performance of hardware or a computer system when operated in a manner beyond normal operational capacity. Determining stability through stress testing however may take time and may affect performance of the system or hardware during testing. Therefore, it may prove advantageous to efficiently test hardware and systems in order to reduce testing time and the performance effects while testing.